Satisfied
by Katia Salvatore
Summary: *TWOSHOT* This is a slight AU where the night Stefan turned down Caroline; she introduced him to Elena. It is set to the song 'Satisfied' from the musical Hamilton! The second part is about Elena and Stefan's romance, all thanks to Caroline, to the song 'Helpless' which is also by the musical Hamilton! Enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This One-Shot is about Caroline backing down and letting Elena have Stefan back in Season One. (It is a bit AU, because it is set at Elena and Stefan's wedding. And I have changed what the actual events were at the party in the very first episode of The Vampire Diaries.) Regardless of what Stefan told Caroline, Caroline liked him and I still think it's pretty crappy that Elena took him without even acknowledging if Caroline was okay with it.**

 **You'll get a better idea of how sad this is supposed to be if you look up the song 'Satisfied' from the musical Hamilton, and listen to it while you read. I listened to it on repeat for days as I wrote this.**

 **Idea Credit goes to myself, but I do thank all the people who introduced me to the musical Hamilton!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor do I own the characters.**

 **~Katia**

Once you get to the flashback, everything in normal print (And also in first person) is Caroline thinking to herself. The _italics_ signal everything else in the flashback.

* * *

"And now," Damon said as he laughed, holding up his champagne glass, "Everyone please give it up for the Maid of Honor-Caroline Forbes."

Caroline stood up and smiled at Stefan and Elena, the happy couple of the hour. "A toast to the groom," she began, and everyone clapped for her, "And to the bride. From your best friend, who is always by your side. To your union, and the hope that you provide to all of us, that there _is_ such a thing as true love. May you always be satisfied."

Caroline went to sit down, but the ground shook beneath her, the tables rattling a bit, and she looked around as the picture perfect wedding slowly fell apart, and fell into a black haze. Caroline screamed, and she could distantly hear conversation. "I'm Elena." "Stefan." "I know. We have history together." Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, trying to figure out what was going on with her and why she was hearing such old conversations, that she hadn't even been around for. Then, distantly, she heard something she had tried to put in the back of her mind, in the back of her heart, for the last four years. "Caroline...you and me? It's never gonna happen."

* * *

 _Caroline stood on the outside looking in as she saw herself flirting with Stefan at the party. She had thought that Stefan had turned her down, but it seemed that that was_ not _the case. Caroline suddenly had her memories flood through her of what had really happened that night and she couldn't believe that she had ever forgotten it. It was much more magical than the pain that she had endured over the last four years, thinking Stefan had never even began to like her._

 _Now, Caroline remembered that night, and she might just regret that night for the rest of her days. She remembered the freshman boys tripping over her to get her attention and her praise. She remembered the dreamlike torch light, almost as if it was a dream she couldn't place. But most of all, she remembered the first time she had ever seen Stefan's face. She hadn't even forgotten that in the memories she had created at some point in the last four years. She had never been the same. Stefan had intelligent eyes and a hunger-pang frame. When he had first said hi to her, she had forgotten her damn name. He set her heart aflame. Every part of her was a flame. It had not been a game, like with all the other boys._

 _"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied," Stefan had said, a sweet, but also sarcastic, grin on his lips, enticing Caroline more and more with each moment._

 _"I don't know what you mean," Caroline had replied back, unable to hide the red that flooded her cheeks. "You forget yourself."_

 _"You're like me; I'm never satisfied."_

 _"Is that right?"_

 _"I've never been satisfied."_

 _"My name is Caroline Forbes," she had said, batting her eyes._

 _"Stefan Salvatore," he replied, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it, giving off a very gentleman feel._

 _"Where's your family from?" Caroline had asked, and Stefan froze for a second before shrugging._

 _"Unimportant," he said as he began to lead her down a path, "There's a million things I have and haven't done. But just you wait; just you wait."_

So this is what it felt like to match wits with someone at your level? _Caroline thought to herself,_ What the hell is the catch?

 _It was like the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light. It was like Ben Franklin with the key and the light. She wasn't the only one who could see it, right? Their conversation had lasted two minutes (or maybe three minutes) but everything had been in complete agreement. It was a dream of hers to connect with someone like this. Their words felt like a dance that only the two of them would ever know, and that seemed absolutely perfect to her. It was a bit of a posture; a bit of a stance. Okay, and he was a bit of a flirt, but she was going to give it a chance. She asked about his family, and she couldn't ignore his answer. His hands started fidgeting and he looked a bit askance. He was friendless, flying by the seat of his pants. He was a handsome boy, and he seemed to know it. But what was that peach fuzz? He couldn't even grow it. She wanted to take him far away from this place, but then she turns and sees her best friend's face._

 _Elena is so helpless. She is completely in love with him, just by that once glance. She looks completely helpless, like she's drowning in his eyes. Caroline knows she really is helpless, because it was the first spark of any kind of joy in her eyes since the day her parents had died. Her eyes are helpless, and in it, Caroline Forbes realizes three fundamental truths at the very same time._

 _"Where are you taking me?" Stefan laughed a bit as suddenly Caroline had turned their direction. She put a convincing smile on her face, and he seemed to completely buy it._

 _"I'm about to change your life," Caroline said to him, playing the part of the non-love-struck girl perfectly. She would let Elena have him._

 _"Then by all means, lead the way."_

Truth Number One: I'm a girl in a world who's only job is to not be a bitch. I have no other friends but Elena and Bonnie, so I'm the one who has to put my needs aside. Because I'm the prettiest, and the wittiest, and all the gossip in Mystic Falls is insidious. Stefan is friendless (possibly penniless) but it's funny that that doesn't make me want him any less.

 _"Elena Gilbert. It's a pleasure to meet you," Elena said, and her eyes flicked to Caroline's in a silent thank you, and she nodded a bit._ You're welcome _._

 _"Gilbert?" he said, and it was obvious that he had heard the stories about her parents. Deciding to save her from him asking her about her family, Caroline put back on her fake smile._

 _"She's my best friend." she says and Stefan smiles-but not at her._

Truth Number Two: He's after me because I'm a Forbes and that means that I pull some weight in this town. That would elevate his status as new kid. I'd have to be naive to set that aside, because I would never be used. Not even by him. Maybe this is why I introduce him to Elena; now she's his bride. Nice going, Caroline. Now he's right. You will never be satisfied.

 _"Thank you," Elena lets off a small giggle, and Caroline feels her heart contract once again, "For saving me in history class today."_

 _"If it takes smarting off to Mr. Tanner for us to meet, it was worth it," Stefan says and he kisses Elena's hand the way he had kissed Caroline's mere minutes ago, and Caroline's heart shatters._

 _"I'll leave you to it," She says, before walking away from the new couple, tears coming out of her eyes._

Truth Number Three: I know Elena like I know my own mind. You could search the earth and never find anyone as trusting and genuinely kind. If I told her that I love him, she would silently resign. He'd be mine, and Elena would say that she was fine. But I would know that she's lying.

 _Caroline sighed, watching herself cry on a log bench by things don't change. Four years later, every night, when she fantasized, she was still seeing Stefan's eyes. She romanticizes what it would be like if she hadn't judged him so quickly, assuming that he was only going to use her. However, at least her best friend, Elena, was his bride. At least she gets to keep his eyes in her life._

* * *

"Give it up for the Maid of Honor, Caroline Forbes!" Damon calls out, and Caroline suddenly realizes that she had never actually given her speech before she had been transported back to memory lane. She stands up, willing herself not to cry, and she is amazed by the strength that is in herself.

Everyone claps, and Caroline smiles around before locking eyes with Stefan. "To the groom," she says, and her fake smile is on her face again. Her eyes flicker to Elena's. "To the bride. This is from your very best friend, who has always been by your side, and I always will. To your union," Caroline says, holding up her drink, and tears fall down her face, but she notices people write them off as happy tears. "And the hope that you provide; that we may all find our own soulmate, as you two have so wonderfully found each other. May you always be satisfied."

Caroline bites her lip as she sits back down. People tell her what a wonderful speech that was and she smiles as she watches Elena talk to her little brother Jeremy. She was going to be happy being Stefan's bride, and that was all that really mattered to Caroline.

Caroline's eyes dare to meet Stefan's and she notices he is looking directly back at her. She shivers a bit, as she realizes two fundamental truths at the exact same time.

Truth Number One: Caroline would never be satisfied.

And Truth Number Two?

Neither would Stefan.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to send in your requests for One-Shots and to leave a review with what you like of the ones I've written so far!**

 **:JUST BECAUSE YOU GIVE ME A REQUEST DOES NOT ALWAYS MEAN I'M GOING TO DO IT. I PICK WHAT I'M MOST COMFORTABLE WRITING.:**

 **Until next time guys.**

 **~Katia**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a lot of requests to make this story a twoshot, with a chapter from Elena's POV on everything that happened. So, I finally decided to write it, and it is to the song 'Helpless' which is also from the musical Hamilton! I hope you guys enjoy, and I can't wait to hear your guy's thoughts on the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the music from Hamilton!**

 **~Katia**

Once you get to the flashback, _italics_ signal everything in the flashback.

* * *

Elena smiled at Stefan as they were in the back of the car on their way to the airport. Laying her head on his shoulder, she bit her lip and sighed. "I can't believe we're married," she said with a laugh. "When I'm with you, looking into those eyes, the sky's the limit."

Stefan smiled and leaned down and kissed her nose. "I love you, Elena Salvatore," he says as he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. "Do you remember the night we met? I can't believe that was four years ago."

Elena smiled, closing her eyes, and drifting all the way back to 200-, at the back to school party where she had officially met Stefan Salvatore-the love of her life.

* * *

 _Elena had never been the type to try and grab the spotlight; she left that all to her very best friend, Caroline. Caroline had dragged her to a back-to-school party, with all the freaks, geeks, rebels, jocks, and other cliques that the school had. It was a hot night. She was sitting on a bench, away from the life of the party, with a beer in her hand, as she watched Caroline dazzle the room. Her eyes drifted over to the entrance to the park, because she was waiting for her brother to arrive, so that she could keep a better eye on him. Then she noticed him. Her heart leaped out of her chest._

 _She tried to catch his eye as he walked over and talked to Caroline a bit. Everyone was dancing as the music was being played a lot louder than she would have liked. Elena got up and made her way over to wear Caroline was now standing alone. A few people tried to get her to grind to the rhythm, but she quickly declined. She grabbed Caroline's arm, because Caroline was known for trying to get with hot new strangers. "This one's mine," Elena said with a smile._

 _Elena watched as Caroline took the steps across the room to where Stefan was, turning so she could face him. Stefan's back was to Elena, so she couldn't see his face. elena could feel her nerves kicking in, wondering what in the hell Caroline was doing. Caroline's hand fell onto Stefan's arm, and Elena thought that her chances with Stefan were done for. But then he looked back at Elena and she was so helpless._

 _His eyes were this gorgeous, deep brown, and Elena could feel herself staring at them; the sky was the limit in those few moments. She was so totally and completely helpless. She knew that she would be down for whatever he wanted, because she could feel herself drowning in his eyes._

 _"Where are you taking me?" Elena heard his voice, and she about melted._

 _"I'm about to change your life," Caroline said, and Elena made a note to thank her for that later._

 _"Then by all means, lead the way," Stefan said, and Elena turned around at that exact moment and smiled._

 _"Elena Gilbert," I stick out my hand, and I feel him take it, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Elena let her eyes flicker to Caroline's smiling. It was her silent way of saying thank you._

 _"Gilbert?" he asked aloud, and Elena frowned, as she realized that he had obviously heard about her parents. Caroline, though, being the saving grace that she was, steered the conversation away from that topic._

 _"My best friend," Caroline said with a smile, and Stefan nodded._

 _"Thank you," Elena said, remembering what he had done for her in history class today, "For saving me in history class today."_

 _"If it takes smarting off to Mr. Tanner for us to meet, it was worth it," Stefan says as he brings Elena's hand to his lips. Elena's heart flutters and she giggles a bit._

 _"I'll leave you to it," Caroline said, but Elena had barely heard her._

* * *

 _One year later, Elena and Stefan were talking on the phone nightly. Her life seemed to get better with ever sweet love note and texts that he'd write to her. Elena would continuously laugh at Caroline, because she basically wanted to form a harem. Caroline's response everytime Stefan did something sweet was, "I'm just saying, if you really loved me, you would share him." Ha!_

* * *

 _Two years later, Elena was in the living room stressing. Her brother was stone-faced as Stefan was asking for his blessing. She was dying inside as Stefan wined and dined, and she was trying not to cry. There was nothing that Stefan's mind couldn't do. Jeremy makes his way across the room to Stefan, and Elena panicked, thinking they were through. But then, Jer grabbed Stefan's hand and said, "Be true," and Stefan looked back at her, smiling._

 _Elena was helpless, looking into his eyes again. She was down for the wedding day count, while she was drowning in the deep brown haze. She couldn't believe that the boy was going to be eternally hers. He was a vampire; and soon, she would be too. They were truly going to be together for forever. Once he got to the proposal part of course._

* * *

 _"Elena, I don't have much to my name. I do have a couple acres of land, a country from which I've been banned, and a dollap of small-town fame. All I have is my honor, a tolerance for pain, a century's worth of knowledge, and my top-notch brain. Insane, how your friends and family bring out a different side of me. Jeremy confides in me; Caroline tried to take a bite of me!" Elena laughed at that part a bit, but quickly encouraged Stefan to continue. "But don't stress, my love for you is never in doubt. We'll get a little place in Mystic Falls and we'll figure it out. I've been living without a family since I was a child. My father was an abuser, my mother died, so I grew up kind of wild. But what I'll never forget, was my mother's face when my dad first hit my brother and I," Stefan knelt down on one knee, "And I swear to God, Elena, that's something that you will never have to feel. So, will you do me the honor of-"_

 _"Yes!" Elena cried out, grabbing the ring and slipping it on her finger. "I do. I do. I do."_

 _"Elena," Stefan laughed, as he tried to grab the ring back so that he could do this right, but Elena kept shaking her head._

 _"I already do," Elena smiled, "You don't even have to complete your thought."_

 _"I've never felt so helpless." Stefan joked as he picked up Elena and swung her aroud. "My life's so great because you're in it."_

 _"I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit," Elena said softly as she kissed him._

* * *

"Lexi said that if I moved back to Mystic Falls I could be a new man, you know?" Stefan said, bringing Elena out of her thoughts. "I think it's because she miraculously knew that I'd meet you, the love of my life."

"I love you Stefan," Elena said with a smile.

"I love you too, Elena."


End file.
